clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cooldude254
Click here to Leave me a New Message!! Click here to Leave me a Message! __TOC__ I READ ALL MESSAGES! Current Page Size: . Once it reaches 30,000 or larger, it will be archived. CURRENT MESSAGES Sorry Ok I'm sorry, I'll change my name. CP Rumors if you have any rumors about Club Penguin, please go to www.cp-rumors.wikia.com. -Ultimatehero Stadium Games Where's the What's New Blog post on this party? If you could, cite it as a reference on the article by using tags, and add to the bottom of the page, with a section titled "Sources and references". Thanks! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 22:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, one's it's confirmed true, then it will be restored. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 18:18, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello Don't add the "ban" template unless the user got blocked for INFINITY this is only a reminder --[[User:K8lkgg|'The K's']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'Speech Place']] [[User:K8lkgg/Missions|'and mission's']] 23:14, September 22, 2010 (UTC) what are you talking about? He wasn't none of them were.proof http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Log&type=block&page=User:65.10.225.25 and http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Log&type=block&page=User:65.2.36.33 --[[User:K8lkgg|'The K's']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'Speech Place']] [[User:K8lkgg/Missions|'and mission's']] 23:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Moved... Hi Cooldude254! I wanted to let you know that in November we officially moved to this site-http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/. We are more up to date also, so please consider joining us. Also, if you do join, please use the same username. You can also get your userpage transported over there. After you make an account, just ask an administrator to transport it for you. I hope to see you there! Cp kid 21:00, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes! Yes, Administration requests are now open! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 22:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin Congrats! Well, look who's making good progress! 5 out of the 6 Admins have approved your request; just show us that you are more active and then we can officially decide. :) [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 17:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Cooldude Yo dood. Nice to see ya. :) --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill, Music Master']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Let's jam!']] 19:41, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Good Job! You are the only person that all of the Admins approve! Once I talk with the other ones, we'll decide when to promote you. :) [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 12:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! You are now the wiki's newest administrator! --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 20:51, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Good job! To make you feel even more special, I am currently trying to get all Administrators' names in green. :) [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 22:46, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Bot Hey Cooldude! Do you know how to make a bot? If you do, we can make a "CoolShrimpBot" (mixture of our names) who posts on everyone's talk pages about voting for PotM and things like that. What do you think? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 23:38, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey cooldude! How u been? It's nice to c u again. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 02:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) How can I make a layout like ShrimpPin? Terler (Talk) Can you think outside the box? cp Hey. wanna meet on cp? My penguin is Jammasterd. I'm on snow board at the iceberg. 19:43, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, I know you being noticing some vandalizing one thing is its not me. I edit pictures of rare findings and other stuff but I don't swear on the wiki. Some Anonymous source sometimes edit what I do and I get blamed. Its not my fault. Blueyman65/Bin58 Bad Contributor The Contributor with the IP 75.109.168.59 vandalized the Club Penguin page. I reverted it, but he probably will do it again. Please ban him. Star kirby12 03:47, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Active Hey Cooldude. We've had to tell this to every Admin, so here goes: We're trying to shrink the number of Admins- in other words, if you're not a really active Admin, you'll be demoted. I've noticed that you haven't been very active recently- one edit a day does not count as active. This is just a warning- don't freak out- but in a few days, we may demote a lot of people. Better get active before then! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 19:42, August 9, 2011 (UTC) new project? so your working on a new project cant wait! Please Vote NOTICE Hi, ! I just thought I'd let you know that the picture: DanielD.jpg, has screwed up. I had to delete and recreate the file. I wanted to inform you on this just in case there was any confusion. This has been sent to Awesome335, Cooldude254, and ShrimpPin. If there are any other Administrators that you think might need information on this, please send it to them. Thanks! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 23:10, August 28, 2011 (UTC) CPW Party(Plz come) All dont forget about the party today. The party will be after CP Reporters Party. Here are details: Here are other timings: British, Columbia, Canada: 11:00am Ontario, Canada: 2:00pm Shanghai, China: 2:00am Dominican Republic: 2:00pm Egypt:8:00pm Bahrain: 8:00pm Guam: 4:00am India: 11:30pm Ireland: 7:00pm Palestine: 9:00pm UK: 7:00pm Hey I'm 1999bloo How Do I Add Blogs and Edit Pages They Won't Let Me Hey! Hello! Please sign up for an awesome new party here! Thanks! --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:51, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Please Vote MediaWiki Welcome Message I have changed the MediaWiki Welcome Message from @sysop to @disabled, so if anybody gets a welcome message, it won't be randomized between administrators. Plush and I have done this. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 21:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Bopper Kicked Hi, ! I just want to let the rest of the administrators know that Bopper31415 is not to be unkicked until the end of this weekend (on September 19th, 2011, he may be unkicked). He needs to control his anger. He lashes out at Administrators and is not very reasonable. He won't listen and he needs to take a berak. Thanks for understanding ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)''' 23:56, September 16, 2011 (UTC) IRC Please come to IRC more often. We need to talk to you. --PenblooeR 01:42, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Why do I always get a permission error when I upload photos or create new articles? Admin Will u make me an admin -- CHOWDER2000 (Puffles Wiki Founder) 19:21, October 25, 2011 (UTC) New Template I have made a new limited edition template. I hope you like it and it encourages you to edit more but remember... Don't vandalize or cheat! Please don't put this on your templates list unless you have the qualifications to pass. I will award the template. Nintendo 300Talk hi Could you make me a admin I am a great story wrighter and spell good! Thanks! Anna6031